


The Jar of Memories

by sammylacutie



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Childhood, Death, Gen, Kuvira Week, Kuvira Week 2015, More tags to come as the stories publish, Rebirth, Smut, Young!Kuvira, drunk!Korra, drunk!kuvira
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 13:50:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4182228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammylacutie/pseuds/sammylacutie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Participating in Kuvira week 2015. Prompts include:<br/>Day 1: Childhood/Dreams<br/>Day 2: Drunken Nights/Redemption<br/>Day 3: Sacrifice/Regrets<br/>Day 4: Weakness/Dancing<br/>Day 5: Family/Forgiveness<br/>Day 6: First Love/Ambition<br/>Day 7: Fierce/AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fruit Tarts

**Author's Note:**

> It's crap, but I enjoyed writing it. The first prompt I chose was childhood. The story is called Fruit Tarts.

"Kuvira? Where did you go? Kuvira?"   
"I'm up here." Suyin Beifong raised an eyebrow. She heard Kuvira's voice, but didn't see her. The matriarch walked up to the window. She looked upward and saw a pair of feet dangling over the view of the window. The woman sighed gently before she climbed up. 

Kuvira sat with slouched shoulders when she came into Suyin's view. Suyin sat next to her once she got up. The two were surrounded by the night sky with a thousand of stars decorating evening. Looking down Kuvira could see the shine of the metal helmets the Zaufo guards wore as they patrolled the area. 

"Do you want to talk about it?" Suyin finally asked, breaking the silence. Kuvira shrugged.   
"You're going to make me talk either way." The older woman shook her head gently.   
"I won't if it makes you feel uncomfortable." Kuvira's teeth sank into her lip, the faint taste of copper filling her mouth. Her hands grasped one another with her fingers fidgeting. 

Finally after some time passed by, Kuvira found her voice.  
"My mom. She used to make fruit tarts every spring. My family didn't have a lot of money, but my mom could make the best fruit tart that even the earth queen would love. She knew what fruit was ripped and not ripped just by looking at it. The crust was baked slowly, but everytime it came out perfect." The young girl wrapped her skinny arms around herself.   
"I know I shouldn't be emotional about a tart, and even after five months of living on the streets and then coming to live with you and your family, but spirits it still hurts." Tears swelled up in her jade green colored eyes while her tiny fists curled in deep, refusing to shed a tear to her parents-to the people who abandoned her. 

Suyin felt her heart squeezed. Kuvira's been through so much and she's only eight years old. Su remembered when she was only eight she was getting on her older sister's neves and living a carefree life. Compared to Kuvira who struggled for months just to find food and shelter. 

"Kuvira. It's okay to feel sad."   
"No! No it's not. If you show any signs of weakness you’ll get nowhere in life."  
"Kuvira! Listen to me." She placed her cool hands on the child's cheeks. Her thumb rotated in small circles, bringing small comfort to her student.   
"It's alright to show weakness. It's alright to feel sad. Kuvira this all apart being human. I feel sad sometimes. I cry too."   
"You do?" Suyin nodded.   
"Even though I love all my children, going through labour five times was one of the worst pains I ever experienced. I was red in the face with so many tears slipping down my cheeks. I even broke Baatar's hand when I was giving birth to Jr." Kuvira couldn't help let out a small giggle. Suyin smiled softly.   
"So it's okay to show weakness and cry. And crying helps too. You get things off your chest and feel better." Kuvira nodded. A tear slipped from her eye and Suyin caught it with a finger.   
"What your parents did to you was unthinkable. Never should a parent do that to their own child. They’re not worth your tears. You’ll make fonder memories here with all the fruit tart in the world.”  
“You mean it?”   
“Cross my heart. I hear Jr. is good chemistry, and what my husband said baking is chemistry so I think he’d be happy to make one with you.” Kuvira’s eyes lit up.   
“Really?”  
“Mhmm. And word on the street is that he has a crush on you.” Kuvira felt her cheeks turn pink. Suyin chuckled at her blush.   
“Whatever you two do, just keep it clean.”  
“Su!” The metal clan leader roared with laughter. Kuvira tried hard not to laugh, but she gave in and smiled. After a few minutes Suyin cooled down.   
“Well I better go. It’s late. Get to bed soon Kuvira. You have a dance and metal bending lesson tomorrow. I expect to see you at both.” Kuvira nodded.   
“I will.”   
“Good.” Suyin gave Kuvira one last smile before descending down from the window and back into the child’s room. 

Kuvira continued to sit on top of the window. She looked up at the stars as she heard her bedroom door close. Feelings of lost and want grew in the pit of her stomach. Even after weeks of living here and being welcomed by the family, she was only a student. 

“I’ll never be anyone’s daughter again.”


	2. Drunk in Lust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alcohol and lust are very interesting combinations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well from the title you already it's gonna be M rated. Enjoy. For the second day of Kuvira week-Drunken Nights. Thank you to SailorLock (tumblr) for looking at it before hand. (:

“Hey knock knock.” Kuvira giggled as her hand cradled the rusty doorknob of her apartment.  
“Who’s there?” Korra snickered and continued.  
“Interrupting arctic hen.”  
“Interrupting arctic hen who-”  
“CAWWWW” 

Kuvira roared with laughter as she leaned against the old wooden door. Korra hiccuped as she laughed along. The heat of the alcohol flew through their veins making their bodies heat up. Their faces were flushed bright pink with the robust odo from their mouths of the various drinks they consumed earlier that night. They both knew that they shouldn’t have gone out. They both knew that Kuvira wasn’t allowed to be out past curfew (since she was on house arrest). But both wanted an escape for the night. Both needed to drink from the stress clumped upon their shoulders. Just one night to let everything go. 

Korra stretched her arm out against the brick wall with a drunken smug. 

“So...Come here often?” Kuvira giggled and twirled her fingers through her own hair thick ebony hair.  
“Perhaps.” Korra bit her lip.  
“Care to show me in?”  
“Of course.” Kuvira practically purred as she unlocked her front door dragging Korra inside by the collar of her shirt. 

Their lips were centimeters apart from one another. The hot air of their breath puffed against their mouths. Lust lingered in their eyes. The want was crawling out, desprate for each other. Kuvira found herself against the wall of her living room. The two were surrounded by complete darkness, but only the light of the moon gave them the ability to see the outlines of the other body. Korra placed both her arms on the wall, trapping the once Great Uniter.

Huffs of breath were only the thing heard in the small room. Steadily, Korra withdrew a hand from the wall trailed down Kuvira, barely even touching her. The path ended at the end of Kuvira’s short black skirt. The skirt was scandalous in that era, with woman’s knees and lower thighs bare in a public bar. But Kuvira didn’t care. All she cared about was getting what she wanted. And all she wanted was Korra. 

Korra’s fingers danced against the round edges of the skirt before she placed her hand underneath the fabric. Instantly Korra felt the heat from Kuvira’s core. Kuvira gasped as she felt Korra’s hand wander around the edges of her underwear. Lazily Korra drew her fingers directly where Kuvira’s clit was under the silky panties and began to rotate her hand in circular motions. A sharp gasp escaped Kuvira’s nude lips as her legs spread granting Korra more access. A smirk appeared on Korra’s face. 

“Someone’s a bit wet.” Her lips traveled down to Kuvira’s pulse point and sucked on her skin. Kuvira moaned as a heavy blush flashed across her cheeks. Korra’s lips left her neck and began sucking on different parts of her upper body area. The panties were soaking wet when Korra slipped the underwear off to the side. Her fingers slid right into Kuvira’s womanhood as her thumb attacked her clit. By this point Kuvira was grasping the wall the best she could and bucking her hips against Korra’s hand. 

Her hungry blue eyes greeted Kuvira’s desperate green ones. She felt herself slowly come undone as her back began to arch off the wall. But then it all stopped. Korra slipped her hand away from Kuvira. A yelp filled with agony fell from Kuvira’s lips as her core pulsed from almost reaching her climax. Korra brought her coated fingers across Kuvira’s mouth and traced her mouth before pulling her arm back and letting their lips. Kuvira groaned as their lips made contact. Mouths smacked against each other and teeth pulled at lips and tongues. Weakly Kuvira wrapped her arms around Korra’s neck. While their lips were busy Korra’s hands and legs herded Kuvira until the back of the metalbender’s legs hit the wooden table. Kuvira got the message and pulled herself up onto the flat surface. Korra withdrew from their sloppy kiss and pulled her shirt off. She winked before disappearing from Kuvira’s sight.

Kuvira battled against another moan slipping as she felt Korra slip off her soaked underwear and began to the warmth return to her core when suddenly nothing happened. There was a low sounding thunk against the carpet floor and Kuvira sat up to see what had happened. 

There was Korra on the floor. Passed out drunk. Kuvira groaned and let her head fall into her hands. Even with the ache in between her legs Kuvira slide off the table and tiredly grabbed Korra. She mumbled drunken swears under her breath as they reached her bedroom. As best she could, Kuvira placed Korra onto her side lying down on the bed and placed a trash can next to her on the floor. A sudden wave of exhaustion hit Kuvira in a matter of seconds before she face planted into the comfy pillows of her twin bed. 

The night was barely remembered as they woke up from major hangovers and the hot afternoon sun blazing down on them.


	3. Useless Regret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You always had a choice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this while eating guacamole.

Being stabbed in the lower back by a sharp shank wouldn't feel as bad as how you feel now.

 

There's an empty pit in your stomach that swells every time the guards give you the stale watery loaf of bread on the plastic tray. You feel yourself become nasious as the moist food sits in the dark with you.

 

But nothing hurts more than the harrowing ache that attaches to you like a filthy parasite. It weighs you down as if it was an anchor chained to your heart.

 

Everyday you think what if but nothing can cover up what you did. Accidents happened along the way of people losing their lives as your campaign grew. Yet at the final battle you held in your hands the life of someone you love-loved, and you threw them away like an old rag doll. Your hands are stained with his blood and your nose still smells the burning of his body when canon set off. You had what you wanted. But it wasn't good enough. Nothing is good enough for you. You had a choice, and you chose wrong.

 

You rot in the wooden cell for a thousand and eight hundred twenty-six days before being called to death. You weep in silence. Finally after five years you'll get to join him in death.

 

But as you sit in the chair and stare through the glass at the audience, you notice someone familiar. You think your mind is playing tricks on you as you feel the cold needle sink in deep into your arm. A gasp leaves your lips as the figure goes up to the glass and mouths something.

 

 _Long live The Great Uniter_.

 

All this time he was alive. Your regret was worth nothing. You will not be reunited with him. No you'll be left alone in the eternal pit of darkness. The table turns as he watches you leave this world. You cry out as you feel the cold venom slip into your veins and trails to your heart.

 

And then nothing. No noise. No vision. No touch. No smell.

 

Until the light flashes brightly at you. Your shrieking cries bounce off the walls as you reenter the world. A pair of hands hold you as you struggle to understand what's going on. Then in an instant your held in a warm embrace. It's familiar, but you don't know how. Her light green eyes full of love look down at you. Sweat drips from her black hair down to her red face.

 

_Hello baby girl._

 

Perhaps this time you won't live a life full of wrong choices and regret.

 

 


End file.
